


【DV】火龙生态迁徙调研

by Darkteaaa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Azure Rathalos!Vergil, Dargon/Dargon, M/M, MHWparo, Mpreg, Rathalos!Dante, Sleep Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkteaaa/pseuds/Darkteaaa
Summary: 怪物猎人Paro，雄火龙Dante，苍火龙Vergil。作者MHW代餐代瓜了乱写的，希望各位考据不要太较真，不太了解背景的大噶可以当纯拟龙看。拟龙降智ooc警告，微量睡奸，非自愿性行为、生蛋提及，龙类生态及生理学捏造注意避雷。





	【DV】火龙生态迁徙调研

**Author's Note:**

> 怪物猎人Paro，雄火龙Dante，苍火龙Vergil。作者MHW代餐代瓜了乱写的，希望各位考据不要太较真，不太了解背景的大噶可以当纯拟龙看。  
拟龙降智ooc警告，微量睡奸，非自愿性行为、生蛋提及，龙类生态及生理学捏造注意避雷。

但丁维持在巢穴中蜷缩的姿势缓慢睁眼时，率先察觉到自己异于平常，若是单指作为龙结晶之地诞生的火龙，没有深蓝色甲壳与灰绿翼膜的罕见赤色个体来讲他着实应尽早些察觉——但这下无关外表，真要说实在，它一直挺为那身红鳞片自豪的，尽管与兄弟在日常琐碎斗争中作为攻击焦点被频繁讥讽，但丁也能为维吉尔语气中难以察觉的涩意捕捉到丁点倾慕，并为之膨胀整天。

要知道活在上位捕食者纵生的矿石堆里颜色鲜艳不失为件好事，大多同类冲突中，竞争者因为碰上它灼目且颇具威吓的夸张翼展而心生畏惧，从而放弃交锋选择退却。或许原因更该归功于同时碰上两只火龙——除它们外可没哪只火龙在发育完全后还愿意同同窝兄弟黏在一块，食物、地盘与配偶注定导致同性们摩擦不断，将精力统统耗费在同自个一窝蛋壳里爬出来东西歇斯力竭上。

这么说也没错——即使这对罕见同居的兄弟依旧冲突不断，好在那不占多数，因此联手协作使它们在这片生存资源匮乏贫却不瘠的矿石丛活下来并拥有稳固地盘变得容易。

假若但丁那颗龙脑袋能大一点、活跃一点，正确逻辑应该先解释到变动源自更内部，莫名瘙痒自咽喉火炎袋蔓延至脊背，隔着厚实甲壳抓挠也难以缓解分毫，于是它将其约莫划分进流感、寄生虫一类——需要进岩浆中打滚才能彻底根治的程度。

它撑开眼皮时迟钝体会到那玩意无比沉重，于是干脆将其彻底阖上，天还没亮，缺乏运动与日光供暖令它本能抽动着鼻腔试图精准定位到维吉尔再蹭进看似冷漠兄弟干燥温暖的翼膜下，然而年轻火龙拖着翼骨断裂而失去支撑，可怜兮兮无力耷拉着的翅膀滚过巢穴中每一角落也没找到另只同类。

无助与焦虑迅速笼罩但丁的贫瘠脑子，迫使他迅速清醒过来胡乱揣测起维吉尔是否轻易下了决断，认定但丁从今往后都难以痊愈，从而一走了之抛弃他半身不遂的可怜弟弟原地等死——如果他能再清醒点没准能想起维吉尔当前迫于多养活只累赘，不得不花费更多时间外出捕猎。

显然它没有，无端联想令呜咽难以抑制从喉咙里滚出来起来，开始但丁只是小声哼唧，成年火龙试图不那么为此窝囊沮丧，没多久便演变成凄凉嚎叫试图挽回巢穴另半拥有者，自掌握飞行后但丁便没再这么做过，因为他们更多在飞行高度与速度上较劲而不是像幼崽时期时刻抱做一团借助对方维持体温。换句话说，但丁脱离宝宝时期后便从未如此迫切需要过维吉尔。而这下受伤与延髓游走的莫名麻痒恰巧令他重新变回只巨型宝宝，重拾无刻不设法纠缠维吉尔的本事。

维吉尔当然听到但丁在鬼哭狼嚎，它离开不远，甚至还没飞到最南边的峭壁上捕食翼龙，但又不那么想立刻回去，雄性火龙叫声穿透惊人又能发散极远，但丁干蠢事前从没意识到有什么不妥，例如现在扯开嗓子狂吠。这通常被用于威吓对手或吸引伴侣，而在龙结晶之地则更多会惹来麻烦。稍微年长那么点的苍色火龙在撕心裂肺的呼唤中看似不为所动，实际炸着鳞片缓慢而僵硬进食完半只突冠龙，才抓起剩下半只不急不缓启程返航，似乎想借此掩盖担忧放无用但丁独自呆着不但没法捍卫巢穴，遭遇相对者攻击注定会被吃掉仅剩副骨架。

在不久前赶走某只闯进领地肆意妄为的爆鳞龙时，疏忽导致它愚蠢弟弟单边翅膀宣布罢工，但那算不上什么致命创伤，搁在平时不管不顾不出三天也会痊愈。而日夜交替整周那根骨头依旧毫无动静，维吉尔尽管表面唾弃被残余鳞片炸伤大意又愚蠢，实际费劲找来草药嚼碎敷上断口也没能起到任何作用，直到整只翅膀连带被拖扯为无用装饰才生硬舔舐胞弟犄角试图安抚因行动受限而显而易见焦虑起来的但丁。

同时满足两只火龙的胃口是件苦差事，尤其是更年轻那只胃袋就像只深不见底渊口，在他们各自负责伙食时维吉尔鲜少体会，而现在为了避免但丁哼唧着啃噬它下颚那根纤长且内部中空的棘刺乞食——作为哺育幼崽，照顾小东西们还没来得及发育牙齿的授乳器，但丁饥肠辘辘时总是难以抑制去咬它胞兄那儿。刚破壳时只要这么做它们共同的母亲便会即刻填饱两张贪婪小嘴。

鉴于维吉尔有同样的而但丁没有，它下颚棘状突起短粗又坚实，除了能凿开矿石外别无它用，因此只有一方有幸将这低劣习性延续下来，鉴于他们都还没能意识到性别分化才会导致器官功能差异，维吉尔当前只是不得不机械往返往巢穴中运回酸翼龙满足病恹恹还能不断制造麻烦的年轻火龙。

年长火龙还没落地就看见奄奄一息瘫在洞穴口一块崎岖石头上甩动尾巴的但丁，尾侧纵生的巨大骨刺将它镶嵌在岩壁的美丽矿石与鳞片一一剐蹭模糊。除了但丁，没有龙不喜欢那些漂亮又闪亮玩意，维吉尔费尽心思从各地与败者身上搞来它们悬挂在最显眼位置，不仅为便于看到那些熠熠生辉的小宝贝，同时彰显居住于此的火龙显著功绩与实力。

眼看但丁整没有丝毫自觉破坏所有藏品，维吉尔却反常煽动翅膀盘旋在驻地上方，没有吐出火球，或是直接了当俯冲下去，用锐利脚爪给但丁留下点刻骨铭心的教训，放在以往他早该这么做，物理意义上提醒死性不改的兄弟别再这么做。因为上位猎食者者往往不单依靠视觉做出决断，它嗅到陌生威胁，厚重雄性火龙体味令他瞳孔放大如临大敌——尽管它确认再三也只有叫哑嗓子，见到蓝色兄弟颤颤巍巍张开喙壳只喷出半燃烧零星粉尘的但丁看起来着实和险恶不太能沾上边。

最终维吉尔还是降落下去，紧贴他行动不便兄弟的庞大躯体打了个火花四溅响亮鼻息，脊背棘毛树立环顾四周，对一心扑向食物毫无警惕的但丁不满低吼，直到年轻火龙为了获取被牢牢窝进爪子的肉块过于凑近维吉尔才发现气味源头发自但丁。

“你闻起来有些变化。”苍火龙谨慎斟酌着开口，就算气味不同它也能从糟糕吃相百分百确信但丁如假包换。

另只火龙的几乎全心投入在大快朵颐上，冠突龙坚硬肉质也没能影响到它的旺盛食欲。  
“什么？”但丁咬下胫骨上最好那块才含混不清做出响应。“如果你是指无法容忍这身糟糕体味，就该早点答应帮忙梳理背壳，现在我既没法飞去火山岩那边蹭掉这些该死的多余皮屑，也——”

“闭嘴，这和蜕皮算不上一码事。”年长那头火龙脸显而易见皱起来，如果龙也能做出表情并有什么情绪分类，鳞片揉成一团正好该被划分进蹙眉。

维吉尔短暂卡顿了一会也没能再次回想起他本来打算说些什么，就算自诩最优秀的火龙依旧脱离不掉火龙范畴，它同样大小的脑子轻易被但丁的混乱逻辑与胡搅蛮缠带偏，话题如愿被扯回红色那头。

为了避免一次可能发生的嗤笑，它只好顺势接下去“况且，你该以一头成年火龙没法独自摆脱死皮为耻。”

但丁这回彻底沉浸在填充胃袋这茬上，敷衍哼唧都懒得泄露，维吉尔在那股萦绕鼻腔难以消散的浓郁火药与皮革点燃麝焦味中不适抽动尾尖，最终把重心倾斜于算不上饥饿距填饱却还差了大截胃袋。苍火龙呲牙示意弟弟让开点，它打算吃掉仅剩那条大腿肉。

但丁难得读懂空气为他莫名暴躁的兄弟腾开位置，心眼再大也不意味他甘愿被头臭脾气火龙迁怒，尤其这会他还没太意识到诱因源于自身，有个炎袋发达程度与你不相上下爪子可能还更锋利的哥哥意味皮甲再结实也不全意味粉尘炎块爆炸会被轻易抵御。若是健康且经历充沛但丁不会拒绝一点餐前？或是饭后运动，前提是时机恰当，硬件公平，至少不是一方负伤——以至当下他只好不满咕哝着磨磨蹭蹭让出身位，暗自祈愿维吉尔能发发慈悲留下一点，如果没有，没什么能确保头饿着肚子睡得迷糊的火龙不会下意识啃咬兄弟下颚那根棘管。

这行径讲出来是有够丢脸，前提要是维吉尔没有比犯禁者更大反应——若是它抽它一尾巴明了表示抗拒，而不是被轻咬棘突就将鳞片立成颗松果，像只被掌握弱点的脆弱瓦斯蛙般蛙低声咆哮着诅咒但丁不得好死，却迟迟没了下一步实际动作。但丁没准早就戒断这幼稚习性，而不是现在这般偶然得逞后还夹带点洋洋得意。

好在维吉尔彻底窝回巢中打盹前还记得为它的可怜弟弟再次捕获了头翼龙。侵犯外出的疲惫支配困意蔓延迅速，聒噪火龙难得安静地借助舌面倒刺完全清理掉骨架上残余的丁点肉渣，维吉尔已经枕着自个尾巴发出细微鼾声，但丁小幅度抖了抖翅膀再收拢，轻手轻脚紧贴着蓝色脊背卧下。

它维持静止，张大耳孔细致聆听维吉尔呼吸时鳞片张合的规律摩挲声与偶尔砸吧喙壳的细微碰撞声，确信它彻底睡着，才小幅度抽动腰腹挤开某块浅色柔软鳞片，那圈肌肉被拥有者注视着好一会才颤动着放松下来得以彻底张开，颜色糜红且被潮意充束的内里中缓慢探出两瓣前所未见的充血器官证实但丁确实有所保留。

没人特意来教导这头迟钝火龙这遍布倒刺的可怖玩意叫做生殖器，被用于交媾繁衍。前一刻它才发现自己平坦腹腔能够突兀伸出块多余组织，还未张开的软骨交配栓令其中一瓣阴茎头部奇异肿胀成块硕大肉瘤，外骨骼下露出的零星皮肤又明亮的像是炙红烙铁，与沟壑间漆黑鳞片相铺映出难言冲击——那活正直挺挺立在胯下，仿佛全身热量与血液像团迷失出口的蚊虫一股脑汇集于此，这会光是直至鼻尖就令它自个头脑发昏，煽合鳞片绷紧小腹除开被搁到生痛，没丝毫征兆预示它们能被原模原样置回原处。

但丁昏昏沉沉想到它终于病到无法隐匿，尽管维吉尔不曾了解到成因但不妨碍它清醒来便有幸会见证到下部充血会将它的可悲兄弟缓慢消耗殆尽直至悲惨死去。苍火龙可能会因为它既不讨厌也谈不上喜欢同僚的不体面死法悲伤小会，而后意识到缺少个吵闹贪婪的大块头弟弟，独自享受生活没准是件好事，毕竟它们自诞生起就注定分享，幼崽时的母爱、长成后的生存资源甚至往后将会拥有的配偶。但丁清晰记得从人类学着那边偷听得来，再挺着胸脯骄傲复述给维吉尔，——没有秘密，没有分离。惹得苍火龙气恼愚笨弟弟也能讲出优雅又哲理句子，愤恨揪下它尾巴上色彩最明亮的赤红鳞片。

于是率先破格做出隐瞒的报应将成倍降临于身，不然他又怎么会下意识攀上睡梦中兄长，抖胆用性器戳刺维吉尔尾根下同样的柔软凹陷。

开始那几块瓷白单薄鳞片仅是颤动却坚定固守阵地，任由一对阴茎表面那层棱角分明外骨骼如何磨蹭也不愿松口，但丁探头试探性舔舐它们，粗糙舌苔与多余倒刺才轻易破开阵地。年轻火龙盯着它缓慢滑开就像开蚌壳露出软糯内里，意识恍惚的脑子无据回想起同维吉尔往返地迈回廊时，雄性火龙留在珊瑚台地同异性交媾，它不喜欢那地方纵生的袍子粉尘就像不屑一顾被交配欲完全支配的同类。

那时它还能咬着年长火龙翼钩不知好歹说出，就算你凶狠专治又不讲理我还是更想和你一块的黏糊话。维吉尔别过头回以不屑冷哼将反驳话扼杀在咽喉，它们得以不做停留又原路飞回，最终才长久驻扎在荒芜龙结晶地。

而现在他却要对维吉尔做同样的，在死亡阴霾笼罩下难逃会动生物难以避免的该死繁殖癌。

但丁为自己生命肉眼可见的尽头悲哀起来，维吉尔嗓子眼里涌出合时宜的咕噜将它扯回当下。它还没醒，被强行开括腔道的不适只足以让它尾尖抽动不堪其扰般换个姿势。不巧暴露脖颈恰好便利但丁张口含住角质最厚实那节，将毫不知情地交配对象固定起来，避免老二蹭不进伴随沉重呼吸微微张合的细窄粘膜。它哥哥的泄殖腔口紧小又干燥，从入口勉强能看到一点异于苍蓝棘壳的浅粉内壁，即使被两根性器狰狞头部轮流亵弄外沿也没能弹出相同部位。

这令但丁愈发肆意起来，它还是下定决心将自己捅进去，却没法不畏惧被仅针对竞争者才分泌出猛毒的脚爪招待，维吉尔不同于它立着两根吓人鸡巴并不断淌水，湿到容易被进入，倒是清醒那头火龙没一会就搞到自己整条腿湿淋淋。粘稠前液顺势流向尾根时但丁没法不想到失禁，他过去猎物临死前都没法太好把持排泄，因此在绝望中将尖锐鳞片下覆盖的马眼被抵在维吉尔依旧干燥的入口草草润滑，接着但丁低吼着使力挺胯，强硬破开那圈肉膜阻碍没进前端。

维吉尔是被私处开裂痛醒的，发情期的正常雌性也不能在毫无准备下吃进两根超乎常规的老二，况且它的狭窄腔道中还要容纳自己两根沉睡中的玩意，这令被侵入难上加难。感官先于意识直至中枢，火龙还没睁眼就反射性咆哮着扭转脖子尝试咬穿侵犯者头颅，被掌握后颈使挣扎变得徒劳。

但丁看来它只是滑稽的抽搐了下脖颈便在嚎叫中胡乱着扇起翅膀，那依旧收效甚微，赤色火龙显然为这场一时兴起的强奸做足准备，甚至为了合适角度侵入它一开始就立在睡梦中苍蓝火龙背上，棘毛与骨刺扎在裸露脚爪上险些痛到他没出息的掉下眼泪，好在一切价有所值，它的粗壮钩爪恰好能制住维吉尔同样壮硕有力双翼根部，令挣扎微不足道。

它的阴茎足够湿因此挺进下半部分变得容易，柱身上没被鳞片覆盖那部分清晰感到肉壁上凹凸不平滚圆颗粒伴随维吉尔紧促呼吸规律挤压，舒爽到吸气时鼻腔都泛出火星，但丁突然又觉得这块阻碍创伤愈合又要耗尽它旺盛生命的组织也不全算是坏事。哦，它就要死了，在翩然恍惚认知中年轻火龙难以抑制将性器抽出小截再埋进更深。

肉刺剐出腔道时维吉尔发出声变调的鸣叫，龟头上坚硬角质将其顶撞回原处时他又像条搁浅的鱼类将身体反拱起怪异弧度，前所未见的陌生反应但丁显而易见兴奋起来，不加怜悯挺动胯部粗鲁苟泽维吉尔的青涩殖腔。

第二根阴茎挤入将入口撑至难以合拢的圆洞并强硬填充内部所有空隙时，维吉尔彻底淌着口水瘫软下来，它低声啜泣着示弱在两根生殖器不知分寸的冲撞下支离破碎，断断续续不足以另但丁它的哥哥理解究竟想表达什么——或者它刻意忽视了维吉尔的诉求。而下自内而外被凿开的感觉如此鲜明，它甚至生出性器上锐利鳞片会破开肚腹的错觉。此前他还能艰难后仰脑袋，勉强咬到但丁下巴，痛到它为非作歹兄弟一边抽泣一边操的更快，在颠簸中品尝丁点报复的快意。

它像被恼人闪光投射器击中，晕晕乎乎还没明白过来年轻兄弟为什么会凶狠操它，清洁时出于好奇维吉尔着实舔舐过那道隐匿小口，迅速升腾的湿意与游走上延髓麻痒惊到它规规矩矩收拢鳞片发誓不再触碰。如今但丁发现它并肆意使用，它尖锐指尖扣进岩缝无力抵御，巢穴内铺垫的柔软干草扎进胸腹上不自觉张开鳞片下的暗红软肉，都会引起维吉尔神经质颤抖。它明白攻击但丁受伤那边翅膀，逃脱几率几乎满成，但当下它之所以选择受制于兄弟脚爪躺着，收不拢舌头作为泄欲工具被超规格阴茎肆意进出到撞上石块头。是因为，此前隐私无所遁藏，维吉尔自作聪明认定如今这是拥有秘密的代价。

这场单方面刑罚结束迅速，维吉尔腹腔伸出的第二道入口终于在蛮横开垦中施舍般张开道小口，淅淅沥沥洒下点滑腻体液浇上作乱龟头，但丁张开翅膀更加用力咬它，咆哮从齿缝泄露，发情期外自始至终没能使年长火龙的可怜性器同样勃起，而过于年轻的火龙甚至在抽送中就被紧致内里吸吮到丢脸射在中途。维吉尔同样未经历过情潮的稚嫩子宫还未能学会门户大开迎接造访者射进精液，再合拢肉壁将其保留至受孕，倒是但丁阴茎头部交配栓尽职尽责膨胀运作，不上不下卡进腔道中端。

维吉尔绷着身体痉挛了一会才重新卯足力抓挠高潮中但丁不设防备的米色肚皮，阴茎结处在错误位置不出意外令他们同时痛到龇牙咧嘴，但丁依旧叼着脖颈那块厚实皮肉，嘶嘶吸气也没打算轻易松口。

结消散前，它们维持链接在狭窄洞穴中相互撕咬，红蓝鳞片七零八落脱落再掉进草垛，直到维吉尔能重新调动尾巴抽上另只火龙脑壳时才意识到那两根发光滚烫的东西像被浸入冷水重回暗淡，在缠斗中悄无声息退回泄殖腔。

他当机立断煽动双翼将但丁掀翻，躲进岩壁最大那块阴影下背身清理难以合拢的入口。

但丁在坚硬矿物上磕的不轻，晕头转向好一会才察觉到热度与焦虑烟消云散，再者迟钝意识到这不是死亡征兆而是崭新开端。摆脱恐惧与濒危的灰幕它率先想冲近维吉尔舔舐遍年长火龙面颊，再无端开口诉说它还不会死，并且以后绝不会对巡视领地与捕猎的工作分配有所怨念。

鉴于还在不那么正确的时间干了些不全正确的事，但丁只好生生按捺冲动翻起柔软肚皮装死，它没躺太久，约莫预估到维吉尔不会愤怒到撕下同僚脑袋时，苍火龙正把纤长躯体扭成副怪异姿势舔舐私处。

但丁腆着脸凑近，模仿着笨拙又讨好的探出舌尖，舔弄肿胀腔口断续漏出的浊液，它们舌侧倒刺难以避免挂扯在一块，维吉尔露出獠牙发出简短的气声示意别太得寸进尺。

“我们会有蛋吗？我发誓我会一动不动直到它们孵化。”但丁满怀期待，发问时竖着尾巴，含不住的颤音轻易泄露。

“你至少得先确保自己有能力抚育后代了再和我再谈论这事。”苍火龙意有所指，瞥了眼赤色翼膜上的窟窿。

“现在，最好别去想。”

火龙追随视线也盯上自己不完好那边翅膀，像只戳破气球般显而易见瘪下来，再开口时沮丧毫无遮掩

“好吧，那我们能搬去古代树林吗？”

但丁说出一半才意识到请求无凭无据且突兀，难以说服头领地意识极强的固执火龙放弃老家。它生硬停顿，用翼爪抓挠下颚才想起补充道“那里的翼龙更好，没有一点酸味，蛮颚龙的皮毛干燥柔软，适宜铺垫巢穴……”  
对于回应但丁总是没抱太大期待，如果维吉尔依旧沉默，那么它不建议再多次胡言乱语。

“说下去。”

苍火龙总算舍得放开已经被梳理到一丝不苟服，帖附在甲壳上的鳞片，腾出间隙示意它有兴致采纳兄弟向来无用叨絮。

“就凭这些想动摇我可不够。”

END.


End file.
